Discord
Chapter 1 Growing up as a Tiefling is difficult, but the elves of Movos are particularly unfriendly. growing up in the streets under heavy prejudice, this Tiefling left as soon as he could, with a new name and the goal of finding a place for himself in the world. After one particularly violent incident involving bandits, Discord was left for dead in an alley. only when on the brink of death did he first see his soon to be patron. in a vision, he saw a beautiful black blade calling out to him. A deal was struck, and Discord has ever since been wandering the corners of the world in search of the blade who won't tell its name, his only travel companion being the whispers, promising power in exchange for carnage. Chapter 2 When Discord drew the black blade from his chest, he was forever marked, both literally and figuratively. though the sentient weapon closed itself off to him at first, it did seem to open up the more blood he shed. the quest went on, and for every enemy slain, he could sense the presence of the blade growing stronger and stronger. one day, after a great battle, the blade finally spoke, and told him to go east. ever in character, it said there was great power awaiting him there. contemplating how he could possibly leave his companions behind, his struggle ended when Gandeval told a joke so horrible even the kindest soul would question their friendship, and Discord was not the kindest soul. It made Discord realize he was a lone wolf turning into a tame mutt. these people where holding him back. thus he took his horse and the red dragon egg and rode east, towards his destiny. though it has been months since Discord was last seen, he is still out there, perhaps to one day be seen again. Chapter 3 As his travels took him far and wide, Discord realized exactly how much he’d missed having some peace and quiet. The blade told him of a legendary scabbard, one of few fit to house such a tremendous weapon as the one he carried, and thus he went on. His solitude was cut short, as he one day saw a fellow tiefling being assaulted in the streets. Discord made quick work of the attackers, and earned the affection of the young boy. Maybe he missed his companions or maybe he saw a younger version of himself in the tiefling, nevertheless he decided to take him under his wing. Discord urged him to abandon his human name, and thus the youth chose the name Scorch, for his talents in pyromancy. The sword lead them southeast, to the Kingdom of Altis. Where they found the scabbard in an ancient crypt riddled with undead. As time went on, the condition of the dragon egg was worsening. The blade spoke of a man in the desert who could help. A “Guardian” of sorts. As the pair ventured on to find this guardian, they ended up renting their services to a group of soldiers. They had just won a battle, and was escorting their captives to be executed. Among these was the commander of the opposition, a nobleborn tiefling woman sent on a suicide mission by her hateful father. Angered by seeing another tiefling treated so harshly just because of who they are, Discord and Scorch helped the prisoners riot and kill the soldiers. Partly out of gratitude and party out of a lack of direction, the tiefling captive swore her blade to their cause and took the name Wrath. Seeing people so easily swayed to his cause, Discord got an idea. Though these three would remain the core of their group, their numbers continued to grow. For a while, things were good for Discord. This did not last however, as one day he spotted his old friend Ander waiting for him in the middle of the road. Before he could ask him how he’d survived, Ander raised his hand and a horrible wave of sound burst forth. When Discord regained conciousness, he was laying on the ground, his allies dead or wounded, with Ander standing above him holding his dragon egg. He spoke in the voice of Gallus, belittling Discord and his motley crew, before disappearing again. It made Discord realize that his disciples were not ready to work in the open. They needed to grow both in strength and in numbers. He gathered the survivors, and sent them all to different parts of the world, either alone or in pairs, to gather knowledge, wealth, power, and recruits. Swearing to exact vengeance and to reclaim what’s his, Discord set out to find Gallus. For a while he got to enjoy the solitude again, until one day while walking along the road, he heard fighting up ahead.Category:Character